


I Wish I Could Give You More

by thatgirljazz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mako's first birthday with Pentecost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Give You More

**Author's Note:**

> For Katy because of her adorable prompt and because I love her. Enjoy! Also, I haven't read any of the Pacific Rim novels, so I just took what I could find on the wiki.

Pentecost walks into Mako's room, if it could be called that. There's a cot and the light flickers overhead. There's a small desk with a chair. It's nothing like what she had at home with her family. Military life was hard enough for children, let alone apocalyptic military life. 

She's asleep in the chair at her desk, her cheek resting against her forearm. Her cropped raven hair falling into her eyes.He's never seen her sleep so peacefully. He leans over to look at the drawing she's guarding. It's a Jaeger. His Jaeger, the Coyote Tango. A smile flickers across his face.

"Mako," his usually commanding voice is soft and gentle.

A crease forms between her eyebrows as she sighs. She lifts her head up and looks at him with foggy eyes. She rubs her eye with the heel of her hand and sees him with better focus.

"I didn't want to wake you, but it's your birthday," he gives her a smile and reveals the plate he was hiding behind his back. It's a small cupcake.

"What is this?" Mako gapes at it and her dark eyes widen.

"That's a cupcake. If I could've gotten you mochi ice cream, I would," he wishes he could've gotten her a dessert she knows. 

She marvels at it. She doesn't care. "How did you get the kitchen to make this?" She knows it must have taken ingredients they weren't so willing to spare.

"It took a little persuading," he shrugs his broad shoulders.

A large smile spread across her face as he inserts a piece thin piece of wax into the cake. He takes out his lighter from his pocket and lights the candle.

"I wish we had sparklers. Those candles were always the best."

Mako touches his arm with her small hand. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

"Happy Fourteenth Birthday, Mako."

She blows out the candle and removes it from the cake. She breaks it in half as best she can and tries to hand it to him. He shakes his head and she only moves it closer to him. He sighs and takes it. He wonders if she wished her parents were alive and the world wasn't ending. 

The cake is sweet. 

"This is really good," she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Good."

She finishes the cake and looks at him. "I want to be a Jaeger pilot. That's what I wished for."

Pentecost sighs heavily. "I had a feeling," he takes a piece of paper out of his jacket. 

Mako takes it from him and scans it quickly. "I start training tomorrow?"

Pentecost nods. 

"I won't let you down," she stands up and salutes him.

"At ease," he looks into her eyes, "I know you won't."

"Can you teach me?" she lifts her eyebrows and gives him a hopeful smile.

"If you make the cut to be a Ranger, yes," he smiles.

" _When_  I make the cut," she corrects him. She won't rest until she becomes a Ranger. She owes him that. She has to make him proud.

He can see all the eagerness blending with anxiety as her small frame tenses. Pentecost touches her shoulder. "You already make me proud, Mako."

She wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you, sensei."

He squeezes her tighter and then pulls back. "You have to call me Marshall now and I have to call you Miss Mori."

"I understand," she can't hide her smile. This is the start of a wonderful birthday.


End file.
